


Feeling Blue

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [16]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, got tired, yeah sorry this one is so short uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling is Duchess’ knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Duchess Swan
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 16 - Blue

Duchess was feeling blue. Blue about her future, blue about her present. She didn’t like to tell anyone, but the thought of death hanging so eminently above her made her feel sick. She played it off as cockiness, but deeply there was just fear. She needed someone who would help her be strong.

And that person came in the form of her blue knight, Darling Charming. Duchess may have considered herself to be a princess, but she’d never expected to be saved. Darling came in and changed all of that. She was willing to fight for her future, and for Duchess’ future too. It was entirely unexpected. And while at first, Duchess had been unwilling to accept help, she’d slowly been changing her mind. Maybe she did deserve to live. Maybe there was something good about her, something that Darling had seen that made her worth saving. And suddenly Duchess, one of the most committed royals, became a rebel.

It was all because of her. That beautiful blue knight with the silver hair. Duchess was head over heels for her. Whether or not Darling was helping her out of love of sympathy Duchess didn’t know, but it was still so good. It made her think she wasn’t half bad after all.


End file.
